The Misadventures of 3 Angels: The Phantom Angel
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - The sixth story in the series. Someone broke into Padmé Amidala’s apartment looking for a certain Jedi and it wasn’t Angel #1, #2, or #3. Much to the chagrin of their “neglected” clones, the Angels join in on solving another mystery.


**The Misadventures of Three Angels – The Phantom Angel**

**Summary:** The sixth story in the "Misadventures" series. Someone broke into Padmé Amidala's apartment looking for a certain Jedi and it wasn't Angel #1, #2, or #3. Much to the chagrin of their "neglected" clones, the Angels join in on solving another mystery.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one.

* * *

It was a warm summer day and the Angels had decided to enjoy a lazy afternoon out in the sun. There were no relaxing places to sunbathe amidst the towering buildings of Coruscant, so the Angels had gone to Naboo and found a vacant meadow for a picnic with their clones.

Angel #1 was lying on her stomach as her two Anakin clones leisurely massaged suntan oil into her skin. A faint smile was spread across the Angel's face as she enjoyed the attention of nimble fingers running up and down her spine. Her eyes were closed and she was lost in a series of pleasant daydreams.

Angel #2 was being hand fed pieces of shurra fruit from her Anakin and Obi-Wan clones, happy to be out of her home. She had followed her fellow Angels to Kamino to retrieve a gift for a dear friend of theirs, but had spent the rest of the time cooped up in bed because of a sprained ankle. She was still annoyed with her Anakin clone for tripping her up and causing the injury, but she was on the mend. After they had returned from Kamino, both of her clones had worked tirelessly to make her comfortable. She did appreciate it, but she was bored with staying indoors and was quite content to enjoy the change in scenery.

Although Angel #3 was enjoying being outside, she was annoyed with her sithly Obi-Wan clone who had been trying to seduce her all day. Usually Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi would be with her and the clone in order to keep the Sithly one in line. However, Jedi Kenobi had been called away due to some security breach at Senator Amidala's place.

Angel #3 had been shocked when Obi-Wan had mentioned his mission that morning. She knew Anakin would be with Padmé and she could not fathom how anyone could get past him and into his beloved's home. She was worried about the possible unknown Obi-Wan was facing and was trying to use this mini vacation as a distraction. However, Angel #3's sithly clone did not seem to understand that she was not in the mood for his favorite form of "distraction," as he tried to take advantage of this rare moment alone with his Angel.

* * *

Angel #3 was untangling herself from her sithly clone's hungry arms as a shadow fell over the two of them. In her periphery vision, she could faintly see a dark shape, purposely stomping towards Angel #1 and #2. She would have turned her head to look at the figure, but instead her gaze was drawn up to the source of the shadow over her as it spoke in a cultured accent.

"Do you need rescuing from your clone, milady?" Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

A few feet away, Angel #1 and #2 both jumped in surprise by the angry shout that passed the lips of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. "What is the meaning of all this!"

"What?" Angel #1 and #2 asked in unison.

"You sent another one of your kind into Padmé's apartment last night to steal one of my tunics!" Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously as Angel #1 began to giggle. "It is not funny!" He barked. "Why did you send her?"

"We didn't." Angel #2 stated with a shrug and quickly shot a glance at Angel #1 to confirm she was correct. Both Angels then turned towards Angel #3 only to find she was engaged in an impromptu kissing competition with her Jedi and Sith Kenobis.

"Will you three stop, over there?" Anakin shouted through gritted teeth at his master, Angel #3, and the sithly cloned version of Obi-Wan. "This is serious."

"Anakin, we have no idea what you are talking about. What happened?" Angel #2 addressed the young Jedi, her clones nodding their heads in agreement.

"Don't give me that "What happened?" innocence. You know full well what happened. You all have another Angel and sent her after me. Padmé and I were trying to spend some time together and we were interrupted by some giggling shirt thief." Anakin threw up his hands in disgust as he finished his tirade.

"Anakin, there are only three Angels. We did not send her." Angel #2 explained calmly.

"But, I like her style." Angel #1 added, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "But I would have gone for the towels."

Anakin pointed at Angel #1, "See, I knew it, you sent her."

Rolling her eyes and giving a frustrated sigh, Angel #3 let herself be heard as she pulled away from the lips of her sithly clone. "Anakin, there are three Angels and we have no idea what you are talking about. Why can't you understand that?"

"Liar!" Anakin shouted. "She knew you all, and your friend. I heard her mumble something about clones as she fled the scene."

"That doesn't mean she knows us, she just might want a clone." Angel #2 answered back.

Anakin shook his head. "She said she was one of the Angels."

In response to this, Angel #1, #2, and #3 all cast each other a quizzical look. Angel #2 answered for all the Angels. "We have no idea who she is, but maybe we can solve this mystery." Around them Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and the rest of the Angels' clones groaned. They had just endured the Angels' mystery solving and were not looking forward to another round of it.

"Do you have any clues that would lead us in the right direction?" Angel #3 asked, rising to her feet as her fellow Angels did the same.

"Only this…." Anakin stated, pulling a small slip of paper from his robes. "She dropped this when she fled Padmé's apartment. It's a receipt to some shoe store, but that doesn't help any."

"Why not?" Angel #1 asked as she took the receipt from Anakin. "Perhaps someone at the store knows who she is. Let's go!"

* * *

"Do you know whose receipt this is?" Angel #1 was asking a female clerk at a Coruscanti store several hours later. All of the Angels' clones and Obi-Wan Kenobi were dismayed that their holiday had been cut short. All of them were irritated with Anakin for blowing this security breach out of proportion and causing their Angels to work to solve another mystery rather than spending time with them. However, they seemed to have reached the store during a lull as they were the only people besides the lone clerk that was in the store.

"Who wants to know?" The clerk asked sternly.

"I do. Jedi Business." Anakin stated, taking a step towards the clerk.

The clerk's mouth dropped as she took note of the man standing before her. She usually did not take notice of a customer until they looked like they were going to spend money in her store and as this was a woman's shoe store, she usually never cast men a second glance. However, now she was in a state of shock as she realized Anakin Skywalker, "The Hero With No Fear," was in her store. "I… I… I…" The clerk tried to stutter a coherent response.

Anakin rolled his eyes. Normally he would have been flattered by the clerk's response, but now he wanted answers. The other Angels had broken into his room at the Jedi Temple before, but never Padmé's apartment and he was not going to put up with someone else doing that either. "Just tell me who this receipt belongs to."

"O…Okay." The clerk stated, blushing slightly as she moved to a data terminal and typed in a few codes she read off the receipt.

After a few moments of silence, Anakin asked, "So…."

The clerk shook her head, "All it says is an Angel #4 made this purchase."

"It can't be." Angel #3 stated while shaking her head in confusion.

The clerk shrugged. "That is all the information I have for a name. It does seem she dropped a piece of paper we are holding in case she returns."

"Can we see it?" Anakin asked curtly, giving an impatient sigh.

"Yes." The clerk answered and quickly opened a drawer to retrieve the document. "Here it is."

Anakin quickly perused the sheet of paper, his eyes narrowing in anger as he read down the page. "You three are liars, you do know her, she has your names and that friend of yours, who has those Padmé clones."

"Let me see that." Angel #2 requested, stepping forward to take the piece of paper from the younger Jedi. Behind her, the sulking clones and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi walked over and glanced over her shoulder as her fellow Angels did the same. Sure enough, the Angels did see their names on the page as well as the names of several other people they knew.

"The Game of Death." Angel #3 read the heading at the top of the page causing instant recognition among all the Angels while their companions remained clueless.

"If someone does not explain what is going on, I'll show you all a "Game of Death," Anakin barked as he fought to control his temper.

In response to his threat, the Angels' respective Jedi and Sith companions pulled them back towards them and held them close.

"Anakin, calm yourself. You are upsetting the clones, and me." Jedi Knight Kenobi stated as his arms wrapped protectively around Angel #3.

"I don't care. I…." Anakin was stopped mid tirade by the sound of the shoe store's door opening and an instantaneous squeal of delight.

Standing in the doorway, as she dropped several shopping bags to the floor was the woman the other Angels had just realized was "Angel #4."

* * *

"That's her." Anakin shouted as he made his way to the smiling woman. He wanted to make sure she did not get away this time and that she understood she was not to repeat her antics from the previous night.

"Wait!" All three Angel's called out, breaking out of the protective embraces of their respective Jedi and Sith so they could grab onto Anakin's cloak. "We know her!"

Behind the Angels, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi quirked an eyebrow while he asked, "But I though you said…."

"Is this about last night?" Angel #4 asked, interrupting everyone.

"Yes." Anakin snarled. "Your Angel sisters here…" He spat their title as he cast a glance back at them. "… Have been trying to protect you. They have been denying that you are part of them."

Angel #4 just shrugged in response. "Well, I had not told them yet, I was trying to prove myself to them."

"Did you really get one of his shirts?" Angel #1 excitedly asked Angel #4.

Angel #4 beamed proudly as she pulled the shirt out from one of the many bags on the floor. "Yes. I tried to bring it to you all this morning, but you weren't around."

"What's going on?" Anakin asked impatiently to the Angels. He was waiting for them to give him some sort of justification for the previous evening's intrusion.

All three smiled sweetly while Angel #1 explained. "We'll save her formal initiation for later, but she is an Angel."

Anakin shook his head. "No. She broke into…."

Angel #1 waved aside Anakin's complaint. "She won't do it again. Next time we'll send her for the towels in your room at the Jedi Temple." She finished her comment with a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Angel #4 blinked innocently as she apologized to the younger Jedi. "I did not mean to...."

Angel #3 waved off the new Angel's apology. "Don't apologize to him. He won't admit it, but he secretly loves it. He wouldn't have let me clone him for Angel #1 and #2 if he didn't. By the way, as an Angel you need two clones, which kind do you want?"

"Wait a moment." Obi-Wan cut-in. "You are just going to let her be an Angel? What is "The Game of Death"?"

Angel #3 turned toward Obi-Wan. She gave a soft sigh of dread as she formed what she was going to tell him. "Yes, she is an Angel and as for "Game of Death," it is a story that our friend with the Padmé clones started writing. Angel #4 graciously agreed to finish it after he was forced to leave for the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right, so obviously we know her friendships and loyalties, but what is the story about?"

Angel #3 snorted with laughter as she said, "Let's just say you don't want to know."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan's eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Because it has this little tiny detail that will upset you." Seeing the confusion on her favorite Jedi's face persist, Angel #3 added, "Think of a certain story that you don't approve of in which you are the lead."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment while he considered the Angel's words, but it did not take long for recognition to spread across his features in the form of shock and indignation. It was his turn to shout in frustration, "Why is everyone determined to turn me to the dark side?"

Angel #3 smiled before placing a light kiss to his cheek. "Because we love you." Angel #3 then turned towards her fellow Angels that were talking animatedly about obtaining two Jedi clones for the new Angel.

"I don't really need the clones, I'm content…."

"Nonsense." Angel #1 stated. "It's one of the perks of being an Angel."

"Can I be an Angel?" The clerk in the store called out over the heads of all assembled. Everyone paused and turned towards the clerk who added, "Please."

The four angels shook their heads causing the clerk's smile to fall while Angel #3 explained. "All Angels are fan girls, but not all fan girls can be Angels. We are Angels to a person you do not even know."

"The clones are just a pleasant benefit of being an Angel." Angel #1 added, giving a mischievous wink to her two clones.

"But…" The clerk protested.

Once again, all the Angels shook their head while Angel #2 said, "I'm sorry, it does not work that way. Angel #1, #2, and #3 then ushered their respective Jedi and clones out of the store as they made their exit. Anakin took a bit more prodding as he was fuming from the addition of Angel #4. In a few days time he would look back on the incident and laugh, but for now he was too busy holding onto his anger to welcome the new Angel.

The clerk at the store was still trying to protest as the Angels left the store. She did not understand that there was more to being an Angel than having a Jedi clone and Angel #4 summed this up perfectly as the door closed behind her, "Not everyone can be an Angel."


End file.
